It is generally known to provide a cornice that may be used within a space (such as a room, etc.) for decorative purposes or applications such as mounting window treatments or concealing window hardware such as curtain rods. The known cornices are typically formed from a wood foundation and include batting or the like attached to the wood foundation to provide a contoured surface, over which a cover fabric may be attached. The known cornices may also be made from a foam material (or the like) that includes one or more slots or incisions within which a cover material such as fabric can be tucked, or the material may be attached to the cornice by pins (or the like). Such cornices may also be provided in several sections that can be glued together to provide various lengths. However, such known cornices do not realize certain advantageous features (and/or combinations of features).
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a cornice system or the like of a type disclosed in the present application that includes any one or more of these or other advantageous features:
1. A system that can be used as a decorative accessory in a variety of applications, such as window treatments, headboards, borders, trim members, etc.
2. A system that has return sections configured to extend to a base or mounting surface such as a wall, panel, divider, etc.
3. A system provided in modular form.
4. A system that provides flexibility to a user for configuring the cornice system in a variety of profiles or arrangements, such as varying lengths, widths, contours, shapes, sizes, and treatments.
5. A system that is lightweight.
6. A system that is configured to be conveniently assembled and installed by a user.
7. A system that is adaptable for use with, or without, a variety of cover materials or treatments, such as fabric, textiles, wallpaper, appliques, paint, stain, etc.
8. A system that is adaptable for use with one or more of a combination of cover materials or treatments.
9. A system that is configured for interchanging a variety of cover materials or treatments.
10. A system that is commercially available as a kit.
11. A system having components with lengths that may be cut to suit.
12. A system that is configured for custom sizing, assembly, application of cover materials and installation by a user.
13. A system that is configured to be conveniently assembled and used and arranged so that it may have appeal to “do-it-yourself” type users.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a cornice system having any one or more of these or other advantageous features.